I love you too
by daughterofartemis2002
Summary: Sarah has an older sis, Vanessa. Vanessa gets all the guys, except for 1 does that guy have a different way of expressing his feelings? Chloe sonfic "Chloe' by emblem3


**Yo people of fanfiction! Heres my 1****st**** song fic so plz don't hate well you can but id rather you not. Uhh I don't ownMBAV and I don't own the song Chloe by Emblem3 I am changing the song a bit and the tittle is now Sarah. **

**Ethans POV**

Oh theres Sarah walking in her perfectness, she is soo beautiful, but she's league. I dint understand how she is single. But I find it weird that everyone is like worshipping her sister, Vanessa. I mean Vanessa is pretty but Sarah it prettier and way more nice. Uhh now she's walking towards me shoul iask if she wants to hang out sometime? Hmmm Come on Ethan don't be a chicken. Ok she's almost- ok go!

"Uhh, h-h-hey uhh w-w-would you w-w-w-want to m-maybe go to a restaurant tonight?" I asked her nervously, I couldn't control my stuttering. She looked at me, I shot her a lop-sided smile. She said," yeah sure why not.?" "y-y-yeah I c-c-can pick you up around maybe s-s-s-seven?"I stutter even more. "ok" she says before walking away. The bell rings for lunch, the rst of the day was a blur, I was just so excited for tonight. I was thinking about what I could do to wow her… hmmm Maybe I could sing her a song! Not serenade her or anything like that but I could take her to the nice restaurant that I have gigs at. Now I just need to think, which song? Hmmm I got it what about an original, I better hurry to get started. I walk more briskly to my house.

-**Time Skip**-

Ok I got my song done now im ready to sing it to Sarah. Hmm I called the restaurant and they said it would be nice and so im am now getting ready for our 'date' im wearing a black v-neck to show off my newly built muscles. I started to work out for her so I could impress her. And I am also wearing some denim jeans. I spray on some cologne and head out and get into my black Porsche and drive to her house I walk up to the house and knock and see a tall man with caramel skin and brown hair, this must be her dad. " hello I am Dave, im sarahs dad I am sure you will bring her here before 10 and no funny business." He says. He holds out his hand, I shake it. " don't worry I will take great care of her and return her safely." I say back. He smile as if to say _I like you kid_. Then I see her and I stare in shock she is so beautiful and I-i-i- just she is amazing. " Ethan lets go," she says. I say,"o-o-o-k" I open the door for her to climb in and I drive us to Frehc's **(A/N Frehc's is not real, if it is ,I don't own it) **we get out and she looks amazed. " Ethan it looks so fancy" she finally says.i don't say anything I just bring her in and tell the man in the front," Morgan" he looks and me and nods. I lead Sarah to the middle table she follows staring at the stage and scenery. She asks," Is someone performing?" I nod. She looks at me and tells me," Ethan this is so nice because no boy has ever paid attention to me they all stare at my sister, but you don't, Ethan, why?" "you'll find out soon." I tell her. I get up and head for the stage, Sarah is looking at me confused. I hope she'll like this…

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I am Ethan Morgan if you don't know me. I am going to be singing an original I wrote for a girl who I adore so much and- well heres my song called Sarah, enjoy.

[Ethan]

Sarah, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Front page magazine

Everybody says that she's the queen

But that's you to me

I just want to let you know that

She likes the flashing lights

I love the way that you like candle light

Stay close by my side

I just want a chance to show that

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true-oo-oo-oo

sarah, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

sarah, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Fast lanes, limousines

Baby, there can be no guarantees

But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee yeah

Cause I'm attracted to your passion,

Be yourself, forget the fashion

Just keep that smile on, that you're flashing

You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true-oo-oo-oo

sarah, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

sarah, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want, yeah

But you're the one I want, yeah

All you sarah's,

All you sarah's

They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)

All you Sarah's

You should know that you're my diamond in the rough

Sarah, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Sarah, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

(ooh-ooh-oo)

Everybody clapped, I looked into her eyes the whole time, she was crying, I walked off stage and I went to talk to her.

**Sarah's POV**

Oh my gosh Ethan just sang an origal song for me I am oo happy, right now hes coming over to me, come on Sarah your strong, " hi, Ethan that was really nice I loved it, I love you soo much!"

" I love you too"


End file.
